warriors of starclan
by kartheen
Summary: fire and sand will meet and save the forest
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

foxkit held her orange bushy tail high as she padded out the nursery with her two best friends brackenkit and blossomkit. The sun shone brightly when they crawled out the den brackenkit sprinted over to the fresh-kill pile. Foxkit and Blossomkit both followed her to find brackenkit about to take a mouse when the deputy lionheart padded over to the three kits "now now young kit wait your turn" the huge brown tom Foxkit ran up to lionheart then he laughed showing him her best hunting crouch. Blossomkit can tell that even though they where five moon old kits they where going to be great warriors for the a black and white cat several other warriors holding a signaled the other cats on his patrol to put there prey on the fresh-kill pile "ahh hello you three" whitestar meowed at the three kits and with that he dropped his catch at there squealed with delight as they took a bite out the first fresh-kill they ever had. Foxkit took another bite out of the snow furred rabbit "delicouse" she mewed looking at her father. Lionheart smiled then he padded of to do his deptuy duties. Then brackenkit and blossomkit both took a bite and they both squealed a second time. Blossomkit was amazed. Then whitestar looked foxkit and blossomkit. Something's wrong then he remembered ,Then prophecy

Then at dawn the patrol left,and foxkit and blossomkit where sat in the middle of the camp alone. When spottedkit approached them with her calico pelt "hi wanna go see cinderpelt i heard she has a new type of herb" spottedkit mewed to the kits before they could protest blossomkit bounded of after sat in the middle of the camp alone she noticed a raindrop fall on her muzzle .Then huge raintdrops fell from the sky she saw crowkit and tigerkit run into the nursery . Her ears drop ans she sat alone her ears twitch as she saw a siamese cat padding towards her she realied it was here mother one whisker "are you ok foxkit"she mewed at her kit "no mom blossomkit and spottedkit ran of without me"she mewed as her fur got soggy "why dont you play with redkit or crowkit maybe even tigerkit" one whisker said cleaning foxkits pelt. Then one whiskers friend greenfur came over and then foxkits mother and greenfur padded of into the nursery. Foxkit realized her fur was getting wet so she sprinted into the nursery where she saw tigerkit she smiled at the tiger pelted kit he padded over to her "hi foxkit have you seen blossomkit"tigerkit mewed as he batted her head "her and spottedkit ran of to cinderpelts den"foxkit said batting his head also. redkit padded over "why the fierce warrior has returned" she teased the orange pelted kit tigerkit sat beside foxkit "shut your muzzle redkit"tigerkit scolded at the red and black kit. Then goldenkit came out and sat beside redkit "why dont you tigerkit i know you like blossomkit but she doesn't like you" goldenkit said angrily "how do you know goldenkit" tigerkit snarls showing his teeth "she tells me these things bird brain" the golden pelted kit unsheathed her tiny claws "oh redkit i wonder if you use your brain"foxkit circled redkit eyes narrowed "whitestar never liked you neather did lionheart" redkit mewed at the kit. Foxkit had enough she yowled angrily and pounced on redkit then bite at her neck redkit yowled in pain as onewhisker entered with leaftail. Onewhisker's eyes widen at the orange pelted kit pounced on the red and black kit leaftail grabed tigerkit and carried him away from the fighting then onewhisker grabed foxkit at by the scruff and padded over to her resting area foxkit saw tigerkit sat in thw corner ears brambleclaw comes over and picks up her kit goldenkit and padds over near the entrance and sits picks redkit up and carries her near bounded in with his brother crowkit they both went over to brambleclaw "hi brambleclaw hi goldenkit have ou seen blossomkit"crowkit mewed brambleclaw shook her head "no i haven't" she mewed then a calico cat and a creamed cat enter it was blosssomkit and spottedkit blossomkit saw crowkit and bounded over to him tigerkit watched as they chases each other around. Spottedkit bounced over to ravenkit and they both started to play fight as hey mewed with everything went silent when whitestar entered "brambleclaw,greenfur and onewhisker oh and leaftail follow me" the black and white tom called to the queens. As they followed whitestar brackenkit entered threw the back of the nursery."hey wanna come with me we can hunt for the clan"she mewed excitedly foxkit emidiatly got up along with tigerkit,crowkit and blossomkit as they followed brackenkit out the camp and into the huge green woods.  
Foxkits eyes widened at the thought she was at the rear end of the kits she padded hapily then they where out of the camp and into there territory "woah why didn't whitestar tell us about this place" crowkit said tigerkit shrugged as he padded along side of foxkit blossomkit bounded up to crowkit as there pelts brushed against a mouse ran past foxkit she ran after it leaving her clan-mates she raced threw the forest chashing the mouse she excitedly jumped on it but got away.  
"huh whats that"foxkit said as she saw a strange figure bounce in the bushes she ran into the closest bush near her she looked at it her ears dropped eyes widened

"DOG" foxkit raced threw the forest to find her friends she felt like falling on the ground she has never ran this fast twitched his ears as he heared a yowl of a cat he emidiatly stood up "hey foxkits coming" he mewed blossomkit,crowkit and brackenkit pad over to him as foxkit jumped outh the bushes. Her breathing was fast for a kit "what happened foxkit"crowkit said sat next to brackenkit blossomkit looked at her best friend "dogs" was all foxkit could say then a huge dog appeared out of the bushes. Yowls of terror of the kits as the dog raced towards them "RUN" blossomkit said as the 5 kits ran for there lives foxkit stopped she turned the other way "WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOXKIT" brackenkit watched her friend and the dog turn "guys we cant lead the dog to the camp" she mewed then the other cats followed but crowkit raced towards the camp "what are you doing"tigerkit yowled at the grey kit "im going to tell whitestar"he mewed the tabby kit nodded and raced after his friends.  
crowkit raced threw the camp entrance goldenkit and redkit padded up "whats up crowkit you look like you've seen leopardstars ghost" redkit mewed crowkit ran past them and ran to his father whitestar "FATHER FATHER" crowkits mews brought the leader out "whats wrong" whitestar asked his kit "brackenkit asked blossomkit,foxkit and tigerkit if we wanted to explore the forest so we did and dogs are attacking" crowkit couldn't finish when his father leaped over him and called some warriors and then they raced of.

foxkit lead the dog away with tigerkit and blossomkit at the sides and brackenkit at the rear then the dog got angry and turned around and pounced on brackenkit she yowled as the dogs teeth sunk into her neck blood was everywhere then whitestar and lionheart and some of the warriors raced up to the dog and then lionheart pounced on the dog then bit it the dog let go of brackenkit and darkstripe grabbed her by the neck and ran of to camp then icepaw white apprentice ran up to the kits and guided them away from the dog. foxkit looked back to see lionheart on the floor and whitestar in front of him "NO FATHER" foxkit mewed in pain she raced up to them but was stopped by yellowpaw and then they all ran back to camp.

foxkit entered the camp entrance to find her mother race up to her "oh foxkit i thought you where gone" onewhisker mewed as they mewed at each other whitestar entered with lionheart. Lionhearts shoulder was bleeding and then cinderpelt raced up to them and then lionheart and cinderpelt padded of to the medicine cats den

it was a moon ago since the dog attack and foxkit remembered how the dog bite brackenkit and lionheart then tigerkit pounced on her "WERE GOING TO GET OUR APPRENTICE NAMES TODAY" he meowed to foxkit she shook him of her and they raced out to find her mother and tigerkits and they all sat down to then her friends blossomkit,spottedkit,crowkit and tigerkit but no brackenkit where was she heard brackenkit come but something was wrong her ears where torn of. The kits stood looking up at whitestar and lionheart on the highstone. The ceremony began tigerkit,crowkit,blossomkit,brackenkit and foxkit you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed from this day forth tigerkit you will be known as tigerpaw your mentor will be yellowfang i hope yellowfang will pass down all he knows onto you" yellowfang went up to tigerpaw and they touched noses then whitestar started to talk again crowkit from this day forth untill he has ernet his warrior name you will me called crowpaw your mentor will be iceclaw i hope iceclaw passes all she knows onto you" the same happened with tigerpaw and yellowfang "from this day forth until she has earnt her warrior name this kit will be known as blossompaw your mentor will be deadheart i hope deadheart passes all he knows onto you then they touched noses but said something

from this day forth until she has earnt her warrior name this kit will be known as brackenpaw your mentor will be blackflight i hope blackflight passes all he knows onto you" then they did the same as the other kits. She then realized it was her turn she held her tail high her father looked at her with pride on his face "from this day fourth until she has received her warrior name this kit will be known as foxpaw your mentor will be cloudtail i hope cloudtail passes all he knows onto you" then a white tom came out of the crowd they touched noses for the first time in forever foxpaw felt pride in herself she was now an apprentice on the way to being a warrior.  



	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

foxpaw opened her eyes to see a pale tabby and a creamed she cat standing in front of her "wake up foxpaw cloudtails waiting for you" blossompaw mewed at the ginger apprentice "tell cloudtail a few more minutes" foxpaw murmered as she closed her eyes. Blossompaw and tigerpaw exchanged glances and tigerpaw pounced on foxpaw "get up we start our apprentice training and if you dont get up you will never become a warrior"tigerpaw hissed as foxpaw got up from her moss bedding.  
"alright alright wheres cloudtail then" foxpaw said as she sat up and washing herself. Tigerpaw smiled "FOLLOW ME" he said as he raced out the apprentices den blossompaw got up and padded out to follow them she saw them bounding over to the entrance followed and saw her mentor cloudtail,yellowfang and deadheart blossompaw and tiger paw sat beside there mentors "you better be here on time next time foxpaw a mouse can get here before you" cloudtail mewed to foxpaw as she bowed her head "im sorry cloudtail why are they there" she mewed at deadheart and yellowfang.  
"they will be joining us for today" cloudtail meowed as he padded out into the clans territory. When they where all out deadheart spoke up "today young ones we will look at the clans territory" she mewed as her white and black fur bristled against blossompaw. then they followed yellowfang "i want to see fireclans territory" blossompaw mewed to tigerpaw "yeah i wonder what iceclan cats are like" foxpaw turned around "you cant be serious there our enemies" foxpaw mewed as cloudtail called from the front "not all clans when we have to work together we will we dont let any clan suffer" the white warrior mewed then the apprentices caught up to there mentors

cloudtail,yellowfang and deadheart stopped at a river covered in ice "this is iceclan territory only the ice clan cats can cross this safetly" yellowfang mewed "can i cross it" tigerpaw hissed "no and dont try" deadheart meowed tigerpaw nodded his head then cloudtail began to walk of "come on" he called as the other cats padded over to him tigerpaw and blossompaw where chating as a rabbit ran past foxpaw she used her instinces and chased after it then she pounced on it and bite its neck and padded over to the rest. Cloudtail looks at foxpaws catch he smiled "great put some dirt on it and we will pick it up when we come back" he mewed foxpaw did so and carried on until they came to two trees they where both black "this is fireclans territory i wouldn't go there or place a paw on there territory" cloudtail mewed "why" blossompaw mewed looking at the forest with black trees "they will tear you to shreds" deadheart hissed as her ears flattened "come on we have one more clan territory to see" yellowfang mewed and the cats followed. They came up to a oaktree and saw a thundermark on it "thats lightning clan those cats like to get other clans in bother" deadheart hissed as she flattened her ears tigerpaw sniffed the air "yuck that smells like fox dung" tigerpaw yowled "thats lightningclans scent now come on if you want to know whos going to the gathering" yellowfang hissed foxpaws eyes widened "whats a gathering" she mewed "follow me" cloudtail meowed they came to four oaks "this is the four oaks each clan stands beside it with there deputy and medicine cat the gathering is when all four clans come together and talk about sad news or exciting news but never give anything away to the other clans" deadheart mewed tigerpaw raced up to a oak and saw a stone printed on it "is this where stoneclan stand" he mewed cloudtail nodded his head "whitetar will stand there with lionheart and cinderpelt tonight now come on" cloudtail raced of followed by the other cats.

When they reached the clans entrance they came across crowpaw "hi what did you three do" he mewed "we saw the clan territorys and we went to the four oaks" tigerpaw mewed proudly crowpaw batted his head with his paw "great isn't it" he meowed as they chased each other around then lionheart padded over "blossompaw, foxpaw and tigerpaw whitetar wants you" he mewed at the three apprentices they nodded there head and ran of to there leaders den

"come in" a voice called as they went in they saw cinderpelt and cloudtail. foxpaw saw a figure walk up to them "hello i have chosen you to go with me to the gathering" he mewed "REALLY" tigerpaw yowled with excitement whitestar nodded "wait at the clans entrance at moonhigh" whitestar instructed the three cats as they ran out the den. Onewhisker padded up to her kit "im so proud of you" she mewed "make sure you dont give anything away" she hissed then she licked foxpaws ear as foxpaw ran up to clans entrance then tigerpaw ran up to her "i cant wait" he meowed as blossompaw joined up as they all padded over to meet up with crowpaw and the rest of the clan including there mentor's " lets go" whitestar ordered the cats as they made there way to the gathering. foxpaw looked at the moon and saw a image of fire and a ginger cat running threw it she blinked and it was gone.

The stoneclan cats reached the four oaks whitestar padded over to gingerstar the leader of fireclan they greated each other with a flick of there tails. Tigerpaw padded over to the apprentices when he was stopped by cloudtail as blossomclaw and foxpaw approached them "remember dont give our fighting technices weaknesses to any other clans" the white warrior hissed. The three apprentices nodded and cloudtail let them past watching them bound away.  
"look at that apprentice he looks huge i bet i can take him on" tigerpaw whispered is foxpaw and blossomclaws ear blossomclaw looked at a huge jet black tom talking with a siamese she-cat. tigerpaw got up to his paws and walked over to him beckoning his friends to follow. "hi" tigerpaw said infront of his friends the black tom looked at the cats with his green eyes "hello im jetpaw and this is my sister bluepaw" he mewed tigerpaw didn't trust him "im tigerpaw and this is blossompaw" tigerpaw hissed as he pointed his tail to a creamed she cat she bowed her head "and this is foxpaw" he did the same but to a ginger with brown splotches she looked at the toms green eyes he's obvserving us she thought. "come on the gatherings starting" foxpaw mewed to the two apprentices who looked at jetpaw something was of with that tom.  
foxpaw sat beside her mentor and blossompaw who sat next to looked at the leaders sat on the lowest branch of there clans tree.

"welcome to the gathering where we hold a truce" gingerstar's voice ran through the four oaks "i will start tonight if thats ok" she mewed the other leaders nodded "well then prey is running well in fireclan and we have a new warrior leafheart" she mewed she then let whitestar speak "we have had a problem with water but we should be fine we have a few apprentices in training and i hope they will make great warriors" he meowed "why is whitestar giving our identity away" foxpaw mewed to cloudtail "its what we do young one now shh" he hissed "i have had some iceclan problems" yellowstar the lightningclan leader yowled as he looked at oceanstar "what do you mean my warriors have not been anywhere near your territory" oceanstar meowed calmly "LIAR why did we find tufts of fur in lightningclans prey leading up to the oceanclan border" yellowstar hissed unsheathing his claws "your warriors must have done that mouse-brain" oceanstar yowled unsheathing her claws yellowstar yowled as he was about to pounce on the iceclan leader but was stopped by whitestar "this gatherine is over"he hissed "i agree this gatherine is over" gingerstar meowed as she jumped down from the branch and gingerstar and her warriors vanished into the distance. Oceanstar and her warriors padded of then yellowstars he saw jetpaw and bluepaw following the yellow golden warrior. "come on" whitestar called to his clan. The clan followed foxpaw noticed crowpaw looking at blossomclaw as they bounded of. Foxpaw looked at the moon she saw a dying warrior with fire in the distance. she blinked and it went again she ran of after lionheart. 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Whitestar jumped on the highstone and all the cats where already there "there was almost a battle between oceanstar and lightningstar" he hissed to his clan "even though there litter mates they still fight like kits" a voice called foxpaw turned around to see deadheart "yes and i would like cinderpelt to take this over" he called as the ashed pelted she-cat bounded on the highstone "cats of stoneclan as you know i would not be around forever. So it is time i took a apprentice. I have choosen a cat who has shown courage and quick thinking. Your next medicine cat will be spottedpaw. Foxpaw saw her friends green eyes flash with excitment but saddness she then thought when spottedpaw was a kit she wanted to be a warrior " spottedpaw do you accept the post of apprentice to cinderpelt" whitestar mewed spottedpaw stared at cinderpelt for a heartbeat "i do" she mewed "then at half-moon you must travel to the moonstone to be accepted by starclan before the other medicine cats" cinderpelt yowled "the good wishes of all of stoneclan will go with you" whitestar mewed as he padded into his den followed by cinderpelt and lionheart. Tigerpaw bounded up to spottedpaw "hi" he mewed as Foxpaw and Blossompaw approached the two cats. Spottedpaw looked at Tigerpaw she nodded and padded over to Ravenkit who was watching with Redkit and Goldenkit she padded into the nursery after the kits. " HEY FOXPAW" cloudtail hissed as he padded over to her "i would like you,tigerpaw and blossompaw to come with me on a dawn patrol" he mewed "ok cloudtail" the three cats mewed

Foxpaw sprited over to the entrance of the camp when she saw the patrol waiting for her "sorry" she mewed cloutail padded over to her and layed his tail on her shoulder "its ok now come on brownfurs waiting" he mewed foxpaw raced after him. The dawn patrol reached the lightningclan border cloudtail sniffed the border "lightningstar is right look" he hissed as foxpaw saw prey at the border with tufts of fur in the prey. Brownfur's ears twitched "i hear yowling" he yowled as he bounded over to the yowling followd by cloudtail and foxpaw,tigerpaw and blossompaw. The patrol saw oceanstar and lightningstar fighting along with there clans. Lightingstar had oceanstar pinned to the ground he was about to slice her neck open with his sharp claws. Then he was stopped when iceclans deputy mudstripe pounced on lightningstar and bite his neck. Oceanstar noticed the patrol her eyes where a dull blue. Brownfur nodded and ran at the battling warriors along side with cloudtail then tigerpaw mewed "no matter what we will make this out alive" they nodded as they ran down the hill leading to the battling cats. Foxpaw pounced on a grey and black tom they restled until lightningstar knocked foxpaw of him "get up nightfur" he yowled as he was about to pounce on the ginger apprentice when a white tom pounced on him first it was cloudtail. Foxpaw turned around to find tigerpaw at the edge of the cliff fighting jetpaw. Foxpaw sprinted at jetpaw biting his neck when foxpaw felt a sharp pain in her back as she turned around to face the attacker it was bluepaw. Tigerpaw pounced on jetpaw he bite his neck and paw as the black tom yowled in ran at foxpaw but Foxpaw was quicker the ginger she-cat jumped over her and ran nearer the cliff. She stopped dead when she reached the edge but bluepaw wouldn't stop "NO STOP" foxpaw hissed but the siamese she-cat wouldn't. foxpaw ran at bluepaw but this time bluepaw pinned her down her eyes flared with anger. Blossompaw turned around to see the cliff about to fall because of the weight of bluepaw and foxpaw "GET AWAY" she yowled but was pinned down by a fluffy cream she-cat. It was to late all blossompaw saw was bluepaw looking over the cliff edge and a ginger paw hanging on to the cliff edge as Jetpaw pulled bluepaw away "retreat lightningclan retreat" lightningstar called and with that the lightningclan cats limped of then Brownfur limped over to cloudtail who was talking to oceanstar " my clan are greatfull for what you have done" she mewed. "it was nothing we" cloudtail mewed when Brownfur ran over to the cliff edge with blossompaw staring over the edge. Oceanstar sent her clan back to camp with a flick of her tail and cloudtail and oceanstar padded over to the cliff edge.

Foxpaws heart was beating fast as she hung from the cliff edge when she saw blossompaw holding her paw with her teeth."FOXPAW" cloudtail yowled with the help of oceanstar and blossompaw they pulled the frightened apprentice up. Then they cats where sat under a cliff above them and a huge rock fell. Brownfur grabbed foxpawby her scruff but her ear was caught underneath it. She yowled in pain "TIGERPAW" Brownfur yowled as the tabby bounded over to them. His dark blue eyes stared at foxpaw "is she" he stammered "GO GET CINDERPELT" cloudtail hissed but as he turned around a ash pelted she-cat was sprinting over to them at full speed with a her calico apprentice spottedpaw "what happened" she demanded quickly cloudtail exclaimed she orded spottedpaw to fetch some poppy seeds and some other apprentice nodded and bounded of

"will she be ok" cloudtail demanded cinderpelt nodded "we will take her back to camp until then its up to starclan". Brownfur and Cloudtail carried foxpaw back to camp blossompaw,tigerpaw and spottedpaw where walking with cinderpelt "how did you know we where in trouble" tigerpaw mewed "we didn't we where collecting some herbs when we scented stoneclan cats and we heard a yowl must have been foxpaw" spottedpaw mewed as she looked at cinderpelt she nodded. When the cats returned Whitestar and Lionheart bounded over to them when they saw a limp foxpaw " what happened" Lionheart yowled so tigerpaw exclaimed to the deputy. Onewhisker bounded over to them her eyes widened in fright "don't worry shes ok i will keep her in my den for a few moons and she should be ok" cinderpelt mewed Onewhisker helped brownfur and cloudtail carry her daughter into the medicine cats den.

It was a moon ago since the fight with lightningclan and iceclan when foxpaw got Goldenkit and ravenkit all got there apprentice names redpaw her mentor was firestripe goldenpaw and her mentor was greyfoot and ravenpaw his mentor was icefur. Tigerpaw and crowpaw padded into the medicine cats den when they saw foxpaw laying in a moss bed in the corner of the den. Her ear was all torn and her eye was scratched "hi" crowpaw mewed "hi crowpaw, tigerpaw" foxpaw mewed "you ok" tigerpaw meowed "yeah my ear is stinging" she mewed then cinderpelt padded into the medicine cats den "i see you have visitors foxpaw she mewed with amusment. Foxpaw nodded "im glad to have visitors than be ignored" she hissed cinderpelt nodded "i bet it is" she gave her some poppy seeds to ease the pain "alright you two let her rest" cinderpelt hissed as she chassed the cats out As foxpaw fell asleep she saw a creamed she-cat with a brown stripe going down her back and a ginger she-cat with brown splotches sat on a rock that looked like the highstone with fire behind them. 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

It was a half moon when spottedpaw will be accepted by starclan foxpaw layed in the moss bed when a dark brown and black tom with a siamese cat padded into the medicine cat den "oh foxpaw your ok" she siamese cat mewed as she bounded over to her. It was her mother Onewhisker and her father Lionheart "we came to sit with you for tonight since spottedpaw and cinderpelt won't be here" lionheart meowed calmly foxpaw managed to smile as cinderpelt padded in "im glad you smiled you've been looking as down as a mouse loosing its tail" she let out a mirrow of laughter "SPOTTEDPAW come on we have to go know if we are going to get there before the other medicine cats" she yowled as a calico apprentice came out from the ferns "coming cinderpelt by foxpaw and make sure you tell lionheart or Onewhisker if your ear or eye starts to sting ok bye" she told the ginger she-cat "i will spottedpaw" foxpaw promised her friend as she bounded of after her apprentice. Foxpaw looked down when her father and her mother padded out the medicine cats den and her friend blossompaw padded in "hi foxpaw sorry i couldn't see you i've been doing extra training sessions" she meowed "yeah" foxpaw knew it wasn't true but she believed her friend anyway "i had this dream last night" blossompaw mewed as she sat down beside her friend "it was about two cats fighting a fire and one of them jumped in and didn't come out alive i dont know" blossompaw muttered "i had a dream like that instead there where to cats a creamed cat and a ginger cat where sat on a rock that looked alot like highstone and there was fire behind them" foxpaw mewed "lets ask tigerpaw or crowpaw they may know" blossompaw meowed "let me get them" she bounded out of the den as foxpaw closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"How much further" spottedpaw called to her mentor cinderpelt as the half moon shone on cinderpelts ash pelt "not much farther know" cinderpelt hissed. The two cats reached a pool that had stars reflecting in the water "this is it" she mewed spottedpaw gulped as cinderpelt began "spottedpaw is it your wish to enter the mysteries of starclan as a medicine cat" cinderpelt mewed looking into the pond "it is" spottedpaw mewed shakily "then come forward" cinderpelt ordered her to come forward to the pond with her bushy tail spottedpaw stood there she then padded up to cinderpelt and sat beside her.  
"Warriors of Starclan i present you this apprentice she has chosen the path of a medicine cat grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her clan accordance in your will" cinderpelt meowed as spottedpelt saw the stars in the water shine on her was she dead. Cinderpelt looked at her then she heard voices it was lightningclans medicine cat silverleaf she padded over to them with her apprentice mothpaw and followed by iceclans medicine cat mudpool then old medicine cats mud brown fur bristled as her apprentice echopaw joined up with fireclans medicine cat tawnypool bounded up to them his golden pelt shone as he met up with them. There eyes widened as they saw the apprentices fur "i see you have a apprentice cinderpelt congratulations" mudpool mewed now lets see what star clan has to say cinderpelt and they rest of the cats drunk from the pool and fell asleep into there dreams.

Spottedpaw woke up to see she was in a forest she saw fire and three cats fighting and two cat standing over the other then words ran in her ears "fire and sand will meet and save the whole forest" then she woke up to find cinderpelt sat with mudpool,tawnypool, silverleaf,echopaw and mothpaw sat talking when cinderpelt saw her apprentice "we should get going after all i have a apprentice who need serious help" cinderpelt mewed as the two cats padded of to there camp.

"foxpaw wake up" Foxpaw woke up as tigerpaw and crowpaw sat there with blossompaw "oh sorry" foxpaw muttered as she streached "its ok your not well" tigerpaw meowed "dont remind me even a ill cat can claw your eye out" foxpaw hissed "SHH" crowpaw hissed at the arguing cats "so whats this about" the grey apprentice looked at blossompaw and foxpaw. Quickly blossompaw exclaimed "you should tell cinderpelt" crowpaw suggested "tell me what why are you crowed in here" cinderpelt hissed "foxpaw and blossompaw had a dream by starclan" tigerpaw meowed waving his tail in the air "thats odd only medicine cats or leaders have dreamed from starclan what was it about" cinderpelt hissed "well i saw two cats one was a creamed cat and the other a ginger one they where sat on a rock that looked like highstones and fire was behind them and the stone had sand on it" foxpaw mewed to the ashed fur cat she looked at blossompaw "i had a simular dream it was two cats where fighting to save some cats from a fire and one jumped in and didn't come back" she mewed cinderpelt nodded "i will think about what you said and i promise i will tell you when i find more out" cinderpelt meowed then tigerpaw,blossompaw and crowpaw padded out cinderpelts den "do you need some poppy seed" cinderpelt meowed to foxpaw. The apprentice shook her head "i will give you some anyway" cinderpelt hissed as she nudged some closer to foxpaw "thank you cinderpelt" foxpaw muttered as she ate the seeds and fell into a deep sleep

"HELP" a cats meow ran threw stoneclan camp as whitestar and lionheart emerged from whitestar's den to find the iceclans deputy mudstripe "whats happened mudstripe" whitestar yowled at the brown warrior "oceanstar has greencough and she lost two lifes im afraid she will lose more" mudstripe yowled "cant you medicine cat deal with it" it was greenfur as she yowled " mudpool hasn't got the right herbs for it and i fear it will be two late when she returns" mudstripe hissed "very well cloudtail take cinderpelt and spottedpaw with a few other warriors with you" whitestar ordered the white fluffy tom "yes whitestar" cloudtail meowed as the tom bounded of whitestar looked up "please starclan" he prayed as the cat ran of to help the leader of iceclan.


	5. Chapter 5

Whitestar watched as foxpaw took a vole from the fresh kill pile and she went to join the other apprentices. Deadheart raced up the ravine as the patrol went to ice clan. Blossompaw ran up to her with crowpaw brackenpaw,foxpaw and tigerpaw following her. "cant we come" blossompaw mewed deadheart shook her head "look what happened last time" she hissed as Foxpaw hung her head low and tigerpaw turned away. Deadheart raced up the ravine leaving the apprentices. Blossompaw turned around "come on" she meowed "but we will be spotted" crowpaw hissed blossompaw ran into the apprentices den and make a hole through the bracken "brackenpaw get spottedpaw and we will meet by fourtrees" Blossompaw mewed as brackenpaw ran into camp and into the medicine cats den. Crowpaw nodded and the apprentices ran of to fourtrees.

Foxpaw noticed a calico she cat "look its them" she mewed as brackenpaw and spottedpaw ran up to them. Spottedpaw dropped some herbs in a abandoned fox den "so if we are injured we can come here" she mewed Tigerpaw spoke up "we cant be spotted" he meowed as blossompaw and foxpaw raced of to iceclan. When the apprentices reached the iceclan camp there eyes widened in shock. "no" Foxpaw mewed as she saw cloudtail and brownfur battling lightningstar as oceanstar was laying in blood. Blossompaw looked at crowpaw who nodded his head and they went into action. Foxpaw quickly saw Bluepaw attacking a brown she-cat. Foxpaw pounced on bluepaw as she slashed her claws at her. Crowpaw and Blossompaw where fighting a white and gray tom foxpaw quickly new who it was ashstripe. Tigerpaw was pounced on jetpaw. Foxpaw saw Cloudtail pounced on by lightningstar and brownfur ready to attack. Cloudtails eyes widened as he saw the apprentices fighting for there lives. Brownfur bite down on lightningstars flank making him realise cloudtail who instently slashed his claws at his throat. Lightningstar fell the the ground as bluepaw struggled to break free from foxpaws grip "lightningstar" bluepaw yowled as she looked at foxpaw with cold eyes "let go of me" she hissed as foxpaw was thrown of by jetpaw who ran over to lightningstar followed by bluepaw and some other warriors. Foxpaw saw mudstripe,cloudtail and tigerpaw dash down the camp and to oceanstars side. Mudstripe nudged oceanstars flank "OCEANSTAR" mudstripe cried Foxpaw saw lightningstars fur turn a paler colour "NO NO NO" a small brown and grey apprentice yowled as foxpaw got closer only to be stopped by bluepaw and slashed her tail telling them to move they moved closer to there leader "let me get spottedpaw our medicine cat apprentice" foxpaw mewed only to see nightfurs burning eyes as he looked at his leaders body "no its to late it is time for a new leader" nightfur meowed as the small brown she cats eyes widened "NO HE CANT BE" she yowled foxpaw watched bluepaw put a tail around her "calm down owlpaw" she gently mewed Owlpaw moved away from bluepaw "we warned the whole clan that it was lightningstars last life" nightfur meowed as cloudtail and brownfur padded up to the greiving cats. Nightfurs fur bristled "im sorry i was ment to hit his face not his neck" cloudtail flicked his tail telling the rest of the cats to head back to camp "a warrior should be able to control where he slashes his claws" nightfur yowled owlpaw hissed at brownfur, cloudtail and foxpaw "YOU KILLED MY FATHER" she shreacked She raised her hackles and hissed cloudtail didn't flinch "im sorry owlpaw" Brownfur meowed Owlpaw ran up to cloudtail and slashed her claws at his face but cloudtail slashed his claws at her. Owlpaw dodged the attack and slashed her claws at his cheek Brownfur watched as the warrior fell to the ground. Owlpaw flicked her tail "a warrior i only scratched him" she hissed but instead she hit his right eye. "CLOUDTAIL NO" foxpaw ran up to her mentor and helped him to his paws blossompaw helped as well. Brownfur turned to the lightningclan cats "do you want to know why i killed him" brownfur meowed foxpaw felt a anger in his voice. A grey she-cat answered "yes i would like to know why you killed our leader" she yowled Nightfur glared at her "ashstripe be quite" nightfur hissed the black warrior nodded his head "yes tell us" Brownfur stepped forward "lightningstar stole everything from me my mother my sister and my own clan" he yowled unsheathing his claws "you have a clan stoneclan you mouse brain" jetpaw meowed flicking his tail "no i came from lightningclan" he yowled nightfur tilted his head foxpaw widened her eyes as she looked at blossompaw and her mentor cloudtail "you have no prove" nightfur mewed brownfur looked at cloudtail as spottedpaw treated his wounded eye. He was about to speak when ashstripe stepped forward "yes he does im his mother" Ashstripe yowled Nightfur stared at her with shock "TRAITOR" a brown warrior yowled it was dirtflight "when lightningstar was made a leader he trained kits at three moons old me and your father didn't want you to get killed so we rolled u in fox dung to hid your scent and placed you on stoneclan territory" Ashstripe meowed as she placed her muzzle on her sons flank. Nightfur meowed "i remember we thought he died of cold" Ashstripe hung her head low "the day at the gathering when you where called as a warrior i felt alot of pride in you brownfur your father was watching you from starclan" she meowed Deadheart raced up to the cats "come on brownfur we have to go cloudtail's eye is infected we must get him back to the camp" deadheart nodded in respect to the lightningclan cats as brownfur and deadheart padded up the hill. Ashstripe chased them "WAIT" her meow ran out brownfur turned around and saw his mother "i want to join stoneclan to be with brownfur" she meowed to the stoneclan cats Darkstripe dipped her head "welcome to stoneclan" she meowed as the cats padded into the forest and away to the place where the lightningclan leader was killed. Foxpaw looked at brownfur and ashstripe she felt a shiver run don her spine somethings not right. She then saw ashstripe look away from brownfur with a gleam of hate and ambition in her ice blue eyes. "I must tell whitestar" foxpaw thought as she raced ahead of the patrol and into stoneclan camp. 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

"Are you sure they arn't in the camp" bellowed whitestar to redpaw and goldenpaw. Redpaw stepped forward "im sure we searched everywhere in the camp" redpaw meowed as whitestars amber eyes glowed as his daughter redpaw act like a leader. Whitestar looked at goldenpaw and redpaw "well maybe you looked but im not sure she did" whitestar yowled flicking his tail at the trembling golden apprentice. A brown she cat made her way to the front to stand beside lionheart her white and amber eyes glared into the leader. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR CATS LIKE THAT" she yowled "brambleclaw i dont need this" Whitestar hisses as he watched Lionheart get closer to Onewhisker. Whitestar turned his attention to brambleclaw "Even you know about a blind cat remember mossetfur" Brambleclaw yowled Whitestars amber eyes went wide an his eyes turned to slits. "HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT UP BRAMBLECLAW" Whitestar yowled as he unsheathed his claws. Cinderpelt made her way to stand beside Greenfur "STOP how is this going to find the apprentices" cinderpelts mew silenced the arguing cats. Greenfur's paws trembled as she fell to the ground with her head in her paws. Cinderpelt put her ashed tail on her back "its ok greenfur tigerpaw and cloudtail are going to be ok" she mewed calmly as she shot a glare at whitestar. A flash of a ginger she cat jumped out the ferns and ran to whitestar. Onewhisker and Lionheart ran to there panting kit as soon as foxpaw was about to tell them about ashstripe. She turned around to see the patrol and ashstripe with brownfur. Greenfur raced to tigerpaw and cloudtails side who was being led to cinderpelts den by spottedpaw and cinderpelt. Brambleclaw ran to blossompaw and wrapped her paw around her as she stared at ashstripe with cold eyes. "what is this brownfur" Whitestar bellowed Brownfur looked around as he met foxpaws cold green eyes they where in slits she unsheathed her claws and growled. Brownfur looked at tigerpaw and blossompaw who bothed hissed and there eyes were slits like foxpaw. "BROWNFUR" Whitestar yowled making the brown warrior jump he sighed "its my mother" he yowled he looked at ashstripe who smiled and his foster mother darkstripe who backed away and raced into the warriors den followed by icelaw and firepool as they went to comfort there sister. Deadheart went to stand beside whitestar on the highstone "the battle was fierce foxpaw and tigerpaw managed to chase of jetpaw and bluepaw much bigger than them brownfur and cloudtail fought yellowstar when they where protecting oceanstar" Deadheart began as Whitestar stood on her tail "is oceanstar ok" he quickly meowed Deadheart grabbed her tail with her paws and pulled it from under whitestars front paws. "she is fine anyway cloudtail and brownfur killed yellowstar a small apprentice scratched cloudtails eye and brownfur is half lightningclan" Deadheart bowed her head and jumped down the highstone. Brownfur looked shocked at what his denmate said "TRAITOR" "EXILE HIM" "KILL HIM" Ashstripe yowled in fury "we will leave" she yowled Brownfur stared at his mother in shock she glared at whitestar her amber eyes shinned like fire. Lionheart went to stand beside Whitestar "Brownfur will not be exiled he has never shown his loyalty to any other clans" whitestar began and lionheart look over "but ashstripe will be kept as a prisoner and you will be caring for her until me and whitestar can trust her" lionheart spat as Ashstripe unsheathed her claws.

Foxpaw, Blossompaw,crowpaw, redpaw and tigerpaw where sat in front of the apprentices den all eyes were in slits, unsheathed claws and there fur bristling. Whitestar saw this "calm down you five" you flicked his tail towards the angry apprentices. "this meeting is over" Whitestar yowled as the stoneclan cats went to comfort Darkstripe or went into groups talking about what happened.

Tigerpaw was clawing his moss bed as Blossompaw was sat next to her sister Goldenpaw. Redpaw was sat near the entrance eyes still in slits. Crowpaw was scratching the den in anger. Ravenpaw was tearing a squirrel he had been eating. Brackenpaw was sat down eating mouse. While Foxpaw was pacing around the den eyes in slits. "why are you all so annoyyed by whitestars choice" Brackenpaw mewed all the apprentices turned to look at the brown apprentice "maybe because she is a traitor" Ravenpaw hissed "didn't you see the hate in her eyes" tigerpaw yowled as brackenpaw was staring at her friends "SHE NEARLY TOOK BROWNFUR FROM US" Redpaw meowed with hatred in her voice "Maybe you should go stay out there with her" Blossompaw flicked her tail angrily as rain started to pour down heavily as brownfur and ashstipe made there way to the dead tree near the warriors den. "Or maybe we could end you here" Crowpaw's blue eyes turned to slits. Brackenfur stepped back in fright she looked at the ginger she cat for help. Instead her green eyes where fully slits ears flattened "Brackenpaw stop trying to cause trouble for us all" Tigerpaw hissed "i causing trouble what about you guys all you do is run into battle when you'r not told to" brackenpaw stood up her fur bristled. She turned to foxpaw "maybe you should think before you go into battle look what happened to cloudtail" she spat foxpaw took a step back and ran out the den into the rain. Tigerpaw and blossompaw glared at brackenpaw "nice friend" Blossompaw spat as they raced out to find Foxpaw by the dead tree talking to ashstripe. Both blossompaw and tigerpaw stopped to listen "so youngster what brings you here" ashtripe meowed foxpaw lifted her brown tipped paw "well i want to ask you if nightfur is going to be a good leader" foxpaw mewed ashstripe looked at her "well umm nightfur will lead his clan into battle not like yellowstar would but i fear he will come for revenge" she hissed foxpaw nodded her head and headed to the fresh kill pile her ginger and brown fur clung to her skin. Blossompaw and Tigerpaw glanced at each other and raced to the apprentices den. Ashstripe smirked "stupid apprentice" she spat as she curled up in her bed and fell asleep. 


End file.
